


A Beautiful Nightmare

by tinacita



Series: loki [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wakes up, but from a dream or a nightmare ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> latest ttt submission ...

I was so tired. I couldn’t even remember the last time that I got a good night’s sleep. But something was different …

As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn’t alone. Turning my head, I gasped as I saw the stunning beauty lying next to me. She was a vision, her golden brown hair fanned out across the pillow, and her soft lips in a faint smile.

I wracked my brain trying to remember who this lovely woman was.

“Are you enjoying staring at me?” she asked quietly.

Not wanting to offend such an exquisite creature, I tried to formulate a response, but no words escaped my mouth.

She smiled, and moved closer to me.

“I can’t believe you still look at me like that.”

“Like what?” I managed to say.

She laid her head on my chest, certainly feeling how rapidly my heart was beating.

“You look at me as if it were the first time you saw me, that night we met at the ball,” she sighed contently.

_I must be dreaming, as I KNOW that I would recall meeting such a gorgeous woman._

As I was probing the depths of my mind, she slowly climbed on top of me.

I moaned, and she kissed me.

She giggled softly, saying, “Darling, you know we need to be quiet. The littles ones are only in the next room.”

_Little ones?!_

Before I could even begin to contemplate the enormity of her statement, her lips were on mine again. I felt her tongue along my bottom lip, moaning again at the delightful sensation. She took the opportunity to tickle my tongue with her own, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. It was her turn to groan as our bodies were pressed together.

“Please … I need you …” she whimpered.

“I need you too,” I said, the raw emotion taking over my clouded mind.

She picked herself up and gently placed kisses all over my chest. I was so lost in the heavenly sensation of her lips on me that I didn’t realize that she had stripped me of my pants, and had removed her own gown.

I moaned again as she lowered herself onto me, ever so slowly, relishing the feeling of our two bodies becoming one. I watched, captivated, as she moved her hips, her delicate hands braced on my shoulders.

Soon her gentle rhythm increased, and I could feel her approaching her climax. I sat up, tightening my grip on her, and she groaned into my neck. Her hands slid off my shoulders and down my back, and I could feel myself getting very close.

I pulled her even closer as our fast pace began to falter, and she whispered, “I love you.”

Those three words were all I needed to push me over the edge. Her release followed mine, and I pulled her back onto the bed with me …

“Papa … papa …” I felt something on my arm, and opened my eyes.

Looking up at me with big blue eyes and a head full of curly black hair was the most precious little girl I’d ever seen.

“Papa, read to me,” she pleaded.

_Papa …_

“Go back to your room, and I’ll be right there,” I replied quietly, not wanting to wake the amazing beauty who was curled up against me.

The little girl nodded and shuffled out the door.

Moving very slowly, I got up and retrieved my pants. Smiling, I pulled the blankets up over … my wife … and went to the next room.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the tender sight in front of me. Sitting on the bed, her doll clutched in her arms, was the beautiful little girl. Next to her sat an adorable little boy, his golden hair like his mother’s, holding a teddy bear.

“What are going to read to us papa?” he asked anxiously.

I quickly surveyed the room in search of a book. Not wanting to give myself away, I walked slowly toward the bed.

“How about I tell you a story?” I answered softly.

My heart nearly burst as their little faces lit up with excitement. I sat down on the bed in between them, and put an arm around each of them. As they looked up at me, I smiled, and began to tell them a story that my mother had told me many years ago …

“Darling … darling …” I smiled, hearing her melodic voice, and opened my eyes.

“They’re asleep. Come back to bed,” she whispered.

Taking my hand, she gently extricated me from the children, and we tucked them back in before returning to our room.

We climbed into bed, and she immediately laid her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

I kissed the top of her head, her silky hair smelling faintly of vanilla.

“I love you so much,” she said, placing a sweet kiss near my heart.

“I love you too …”

I was jolted awake by the sounds of screaming.

_The children!!_

And then I heard it – that maniacal laugh that had tormenting me for months.

It was then that I realized the screams I heard were my own.

Struggling, I picked my head up to find his icy blue eyes staring at me, and a wicked smile on his face.

He reached around and yanked on my hair, the pressure causing the chains to put even more strain on my tortured body.

“Are you going to cooperate, or shall I continue …”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
